User talk:Kool Khajiit
RE: Question It was made by people that RP so most of the pages are RP related, but there are a few stories and other fanfiction pages, like the races. You can add anything Elder Scrolls related, even if it isn't lore friendly. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Main Page Since you are one of the four most recent editors one of your pages gets featured in the main page. That is our policy. When you have more than one page you can chose which page to feature, but since for now you only have Urjorahn's page he is the one featured. Also I switched the image with the new combat image that you posted, since it is more High Resolution. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Songs of Cinder Hey, I noticed that a number of your character pages are from your Elder Scrolls Spin-off series. I was wondering if you wanted a Songs of Cinder category for you pages. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Category I've given you a personal category for you pages, you can change the name if you want to. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 14:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) : Done. :) : I've also made it a sub-category of your canon. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Songs of Cyder: Info Boxes I would like to provide them but I have no idea how to make unique Info Boxes, I'm afraid that you'll have to ask Harold as he seems to know how to do it. Sorry that I couldn't help. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 10:04, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, the only reason that BMC is the only one with unique infoboxes is because I made it. I talked to Psycho about making ones for LoN but he didn't make them yet, he just uses the generic infobox. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 13:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::What do you mean possible? Making unique infoboxes? Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Well yeah, like I said you can make them. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Infobox How to It is very simple. An infobox has two parts. The main page and the /doc page. You start by making the main page, which is where you chose what is on the infobox and how it looks, then you make the /doc page which shows how the infobox is used. Here are the Infoboxes that I've made: Template:Infobox BMCCharacter, Template:Infobox BMCWeapon. And here are their /doc pages: Template:Infobox BMCCharacter/doc, Template:Infobox BMCWeapon/doc. Use them as examples, it is not that complicated. Though I ask that you don't copy my color scheme, or the generic infobox's black and white. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Quote I was trying to make one but it didn't turn out as I planed. So for now there won't be one but as soon as I get it to work there will. 13:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :I have finished the Quote Template. 14:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Daedra I have a question, your characters Urjorahn and the other guy were added to the Daedra category. From what I've read they are mortals, not Daedra. 17:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mages Guild Nope, can't rename categories. I will just make a new one with the correct name. 18:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Font It is possible but I personally don't know how. 13:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Yes, it is possible. Though I am not 100% sure how to do it. I know that only an admin can do it as it requires the ability to customize the site's theme. 17:50, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Looks pretty cool. I think the brown option fits better with the theme of the site. 11:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem This happens a lot when you replace images, give it a few days and the articles should all switch to the new version of the image. 11:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Category name change Do you want me to wait until your name is changed or do it now? 11:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, and you don't need to keep apologizing every time you ask me a question or request something. I am an admin, it is kind of my job to answer questions and listen to requests. 11:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :You mean the infobox names? 17:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Icon If you upload it with the same name it will have the same effect as if you replaced it. 15:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :That is the easiest way to get the image to work correctly. 18:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Awesome idea, I like the icon! Last and Best Hope of House Hlaalu (talk) 21:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm currently not dealing with RP related stuff, due to recent issues, I'll see how I feel tomorrow and I'll deal with it then. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Rising Sun They are a faction, antagonistic, from The Aube Reign. 12:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC)